Brownies & Surprises
by jareya
Summary: Mac and Harm have been married for five years and are about to mark a milestone... or two. Originally written for the May 2012 HBX Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is a little bit AU – Harm and Mac have been married for five years, and Mac is about to turn 40, so I guess they got together earlier. There will be three chapters - the first one is super-short but I'll make up for that in the second chapter.

Originally posted (under the name 'Dee') at the HBX for the May 2012 Challenge. The challenge was to use the following lines in a short story involving Harm. (The lines can spoken by anyone, not necessarily the original speakers.)  
**Mac: Why are you being nice to me?  
Harm: I'm always nice to you.**  
_Baby It's Cold Outside (season six)_

**Disclaimer: **The usual, I own nothing, etc etc.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Harm's POV**_

Our nighttime routine is almost over. We've read the kids their bedtime story, given and received goodnight kisses, and called Mattie, who's working at a children's summer camp. She's fallen for one of the camp directors – which frightens me a little. She'll bring him home to meet us in a few weeks. I'm sitting in bed in my boxers (it's a warm night), pretending to read a dull book about medical malpractice, but in reality I am watching Mac. She is sitting in front of her dresser mirror; gorgeous and alluring in one of my old t-shirts, applying moisturizer, brushing her hair….

Watching her go through this routine every night is one of the many small pleasures of my day. As she strokes her long fingers over those amazing legs, I can't help but feel a completely irrational twinge of envy… I want those fingers running over _my_ skin…. Just as I'm about to fling my book aside and ask her to come to bed, the phone rings.

'Hello.'

'Hey Harm! It's Harriet!'

'Hey, how are you? Bud and the kids?'

'Good. We are all doing great, Harm. Bud is right here with me, he says hi. Listen, I'm sorry, I know it's really late but is Mac there?'

'Yeah, just a sec. Give my love to the kids.'

I hand the phone to Mac. As she talks animatedly to her friend, she continues to rub lotion into her skin… now she's on her long, graceful neck…. She's driving me crazy, and she has absolutely no idea. As I gaze at her over the top of my boring book, snippets of her conversation float through my lust-induced haze….

'Harriet, I really don't want a party… yes, I know it's a milestone but… you know me, I don't want a big fuss…' Then silence, as Harriet makes her case like only Harriet can.

'You know I would love to see you all too, but not at a big birthday party where I'll be too busy working the room to really spend time with you. I'd much rather have you all visit for a few days when it can be just you and us.' More silence, as Harriet makes more persuasive arguments.

'Honestly, much as I would love to have everyone over for a party, what I really want for my birthday is my own personal slave to handle everything on my to-do list for just one day. I wouldn't trade them for the world, but man, Jack and Katie do such a great job of wearing me and Harm out. Speaking of which, I really am getting old, because my energy levels just aren't the same. '

Harriet must have asked her what our plans for her birthday were, because her next words were:

'I'm so glad it'll be a Saturday, because at least I won't have to go in to work. Harm and I have been talking about it, but we can't figure what we want to do either. He likes the party idea, but he also understands why I'm not up for it. But hey, we have six weeks to figure it out, and I'll definitely let you know what we decide….'

Mac's warm, sweet laughter wafts across the room to me like the smell of the brownies she sometimes makes me bake – more often these days than ever, actually….

'Thank you so much Harriet, you're such a sweetheart. Now get some sleep, it's 0105 over there! My love to the kids, we miss them so much. Love you guys.'

Mac walks slowly over to me, that cat-that-got-the-cream smile on her lips. I'm transfixed. She crawls onto the bed and leans across me to replace the phone. Then she takes the book out of my suddenly nerveless grasp and throws it across the room.

Leaning over and placing her face beside mine, she whispers in my ear.

'Enough pretend reading for tonight, sailor. I'm all yours.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few weeks later…. **_

_**Mac's POV**_

I feel like crap today… and I've felt like crap all week. No matter how much sleep I try to get, I wake up feeling completely exhausted. I need multiple cups of coffee to get through a day at work. And I'm such a grouch… I'm impatient with everyone – my students, my colleagues, the kids and Harm, and I hate it. I know something is wrong, I've known for a couple of weeks now that I should probably see our family doctor, but I don't want to. I'd never admit it to anyone (ok, maybe to Harm if he pushes hard enough), but I'm scared. With the right medication, my endometriosis pain has been under control for a while now, and I've been feeling good.

Since we adopted Jack (now aged eight) four years ago, and Katie (who's now six) about a year after that, Harm and I have been so… happy. We're fulfilled in our careers. Raising Jack and Katie, and helping Mattie navigate young adulthood, has been an amazing adventure, filled with laughter and tears (like all the clichés say – and they're all true), and overwhelming joy. At this point, the last thing I need – the last thing _we_ need – is to find out that there's something seriously wrong with me. Wouldn't that be just my luck though? The moment everything seems to finally be moving in the right direction for me, I get some crazy hormonal disorder, or whatever this is that's making me so ridiculously tired and cranky all the time.

Harm's noticed that something's wrong, of course. When it comes to me and the kids, nothing gets past him. He's been putting pressure on me to see a doctor, and I keep telling him it's just stress, at which point he puts pressure on me to take time off work, and then I get mad and say something that I end up regretting. Like yesterday morning... Jack and Katie were eating their cereal at the kitchen table, I was standing next to the sink, drinking my second coffee of the morning, and Harm was standing next to me, putting fruit in the kids' lunch bags and something… slightly less wholesome in mine. It went something like this:

'Your brownies, noble lady,' he whispered into my ear.

'Thank you so much,' I whispered back, 'I can't believe you actually got out of bed at 0400 just to bake me some brownies. And I've been such a… witch to you lately. Why are you being so nice to me?'

'Hey, you're tired, you're cranky. We all understand. You think the kids didn't smell the brownies when they walked in here this morning? Jack told me that he knew I baked special brownies for Mommy because Mommy isn't feeling well. I told them that the brownies were for all of us, and that they'd get theirs after school. And then Katie said you could have hers too, if it would make you feel better.'

'Awww.' My heart melted into a big puddle.

'By the way hon,' Harm continued in that sexy whisper of his, 'remember the after-school program has been canceled until summer, so you need to pick the kids up at 1330 today.'

'_Crap_,' I say, wincing and smacking my palm on my forehead, 'I forgot all about that, and I have a really important meeting with the dean at 1300, and it's probably going to run a little long. I was going to pick them up right after the meeting. I know it's a long drive for you, but would you please pick them up today?' I almost always drop the kids off at school and pick them up, because my office is just ten minutes away from their school and my working arrangements are more flexible. Barring any unforeseen events, I can usually go straight home after picking them up, and then work from home for the rest of the day if I need to.

He looked at me with the same concern that's been in his eyes for most of the past month. I love that look, because it shows how much he cares, but right now I also hate it, because it reminds me of just how much the kids and I depend on him, and how much I want to be there for him and the kids too. _God, please don't let this be some awful debilitating disease_….

And then he spoke. 'Sure… I'll need to rework my schedule a bit, but I'll figure it out.'

'Thanks, I owe you one. I gotta go, or Jack and Katie will be late for school. Have a great day,' I chirped, forcing brightness into my voice as I leaned over to kiss him.

'Sarah,' he said gently, softly, and something in his tone stopped me right in my tracks, with one hand on his arm, the other on his shoulder. 'I'm worried about you. You need to take better care of yourself.'

'Harm!' I dropped my hands, suddenly angry – at him, at my forgetfulness (even after Harm had reminded me twice over the weekend _and_ stuck a note on the fridge so that I didn't forget that the after-school program had been canceled), at the school for canceling the program, and most of all at myself. My voice came out much louder and rougher than I meant it to. 'I'm fine… so I forgot that the after-school program was canceled, big frickin' deal. What? Does that make me an unfit parent?'

Harm looked meaningfully over at Jack and Katie, who'd finished their cereal and were just staring at us, their eyes almost as wide as their empty cereal bowls. The little darlings aren't used to seeing their calm, level-headed mom mad… and seeing how shocked they were only made me feel about twenty times worse. The anger left me, and I felt deflated, and small. Harm sent the kids to their rooms to get their backpacks, and then he turned to me… and now that look of concern was mixed with one of steely determination.

'Mac, I made an appointment for you with Dr. Ross… it's for 1630 tomorrow. I've arranged for Crystal to come over and watch the kids while you're at the hospital.'

'_What?_ Without telling me?' The anger came rushing back. _Who does Harm think he is?_ I thought to myself, _my father?_ I almost said the words out loud, but I tamped down my anger and settled for a more measured, grown-up response. 'Harm, I'm sorry I yelled at you, especially in front of the kids…. And I know you're only concerned about my welfare. But I can take care of myself, you know that.'

'I do know that. But no one can keep all these balls up in the air when they're not feeling well. You need to see Dr. Ross and get to the bottom of why you're so exhausted and cranky. You work so hard, Mac, to look after all of us. You deserve to be healthy and happy too. And you won't just be doing it for yourself, or me, but also for Katie and Jack. They deserve to have their mother healthy and happy, don't you think?'

When he put it like that, I had no response. I finished off my coffee, kissed him goodbye, and then quietly took the children to school (and fielded their tough questions in the car about why 'Mom was mad at Dad' – they may not have been born to us biologically, but they've somehow managed to inherit our courtroom skills anyway. They gave me a _really_ good grilling).

Anyway, all that is to tell you why I'm sitting here in Dr. Ross's waiting room right now, hoping and praying that she'll say I'm just suffering from a mild form of the flu… or something. Her secretary calls me in, and Dr. Ross welcomes me warmly. She's a lovely lady – petite, blonde and perceptive. She asks me the usual questions, then examines me quickly, and the most curious look comes over her face. She calls for a nurse to come and take some samples, and leaves me with the nurse, saying 'we'll run just a few tests, Mac. We should have the results of most of them in less than half an hour. Excuse me while I check on a few patients, then I'll come back with your test results.'

After the nurse takes vitals and samples and leaves the room, I sit there alone feeling sorry for myself, and then my phone rings. It's Harm.

'Hey babe,' I say, trying to sound cheery, 'how's work going today?'

'As well as can be expected, considering that I can barely focus on anything except you, and the fact that I should be there with you right now. I hate that I couldn't get away, we're just trying to tie up all our loose ends before the weekend.'

'Don't be silly, it's nothing serious. They're just running the standard tests. I'll let you know what the results are as soon as I get them.'

'You'd better. I gotta go – we're re-convening. I love you.'

'Love you too. Bye.'

I sit in Dr. Ross's office for what seems like an eternity, and then she bustles in again, brandishing my file and wearing a smile the size of Texas.

'So… from the smile on your face, I guess it's good news then,' I say, feeling the tension leave my body to be replaced by a feeling of pure relief. 'What is it, Doc? Some kind of bug, right?'

'Mac, just between you and me, it's been one of those rough days for me. Most of the patients I've seen today are battling very serious issues. I've had to break a lot of bad news to people today. So I am so very pleased to have some good news to give you.'

'Huh? You mean there's _nothing _wrong with me? Doc, I've been feeling super crappy, I'm pretty sure that….'

'Mac, you're pregnant.'

'Say again?'

I gape at Dr. Ross in total amazement and disbelief.

'Say that again, Doc, because,' I giggle nervously, wondering if hearing things is another symptom of whatever is wrong with me, 'I could have sworn you just said I was… pregnant.'

'Yup, definitely pregnant. About two-and-a-half months pregnant.'

I sit there stunned for a few moments longer and then the weirdest sensation takes over. Exhilaration and excitement seem to fizz through my veins, filling me with what can only be described as sheer joy. I feel like I'm a bottle of champagne that's just been shaken up. And then, I wonder if it's all just too good to be true.

'Doc, are you sure? I'm pretty sure I had a period last month. It was really light, and weird, but I didn't think too much of it….'

'That happens sometimes, Mac, and _yes_, I'm absolutely sure. Now we're going to have to take things easy with this pregnancy – you're in very good health but with your medical history and age, we will have to be careful. I'll make an appointment for you to see Dr Mendoza, and…'

'Doc, _anything_… I'll make sure we do _everything_ necessary to give our baby the best chances possible. We never thought this would happen. We thought we'd never conceive naturally with the odds we've been given, so we focused on adoption and building our family that way. I mean, we couldn't love our children any more if we tried, but I can't believe we'll get the chance to be parents again and to all share in that experience from the start.'

'I'm so happy for you Mac. I've been in this line of work long enough to know that miracles do happen, and I don't think this one could have happened to a nicer family. Do you want to take a few minutes to call Harm before we talk some more?'

I think about it for a moment. I don't really want to tell him over the phone – maybe it's selfish, but I want to see the expression on his beautiful face when he finds out. I want to be able to hold him and enjoy the thrill of that moment while it's still fresh and new. My hands hover over my belly in wonder for a few seconds, and then I pull myself together. I whip a notepad and pen out of my bag.

'Not just yet, Doc. Ok, tell me everything I need to know. I'm taking notes.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** _Just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers for your feedback on the first two chapters. I appreciate it so very much. Here's the final chapter in this story.

_**Harm's POV**_

When I finally got out of my committee meeting at 1930 this evening, the very first thing I did was try to call Mac – but all I got was her voicemail. There was a text from her on my phone though, sent half an hour earlier.

_Babe, everything's fine. Test results came out great. Phone battery's almost dead. Let's talk when you get home, ok?_

_Mac wouldn't lie to me, would she?_ I think to myself. Not about something as important as her health. If she says everything's fine, then everything's fine. No sense in worrying myself unduly until I can see her and find out for myself what the doctor really said. I toy with the idea of calling Dr. Ross, and then I discard it – that would be wrong. I walk to my car and start the drive home. It usually takes the better part of an hour, but today, the traffic is hellish and it seems like I might not make it home before the kids go to bed. I'm frustrated – I keep trying to call Mac, figuring she must have recharged her phone battery by now, but I still can't reach her. So I shoot off a text when the traffic grinds to a total halt.

_Been trying to reach you for hours. Call me when you get this. Please._

There's no response, and by the time I finally turn the car into our driveway, it's 2230 and I'm exhausted from a long day of committee deliberations (and worrying about my wife). I enter the house quietly, and check on Jack and Katie first. They're fast asleep, and I touch their little faces softly, marveling at their innocence as I always do. I wish I'd made it home before they went to sleep; I hate missing their bedtime.

Then I make my way to our bedroom, only to find Mac curled up on our bed covers, fast asleep as well. As always, she looks absolutely angelic in her sleep, and I move closer to her, drawn like a moth to a flame to admire her beauty. The first unusual thing I notice that she is wearing a gorgeous piece of white, lacy, frothy, feminine nothingness that accentuates her stunning body beautifully – and all of a sudden, my tiredness seems to evaporate and I am thinking of all the wonderful things we could have been doing together in that bed, if only I'd made it home in time…. I mean, she must have had a seduction in mind, Mac usually goes to sleep in pyjamas or comfy cotton t-shirts and shorts; she saves the really sexy stuff for the… sexy times. Definitely a good sign… the appointment _must_ have gone well….

As I continue to look at her, lost in (mostly lustful) thought, I notice something else… she's smiling in her sleep, her lips curved up at the corners disarmingly. I can't help it, I smile too. Then I take my clothes off and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. _I'll talk to her first thing in the morning_, I tell myself… _if she's smiling in her sleep, it's all good_.

I'm rinsing my toothbrush when the bathroom door flies open. Before I can turn around, I feel her arms come around my chest and squeeze… hard. I'm thoroughly confused.

'Mac?' I try to twist my head to look at her, but she gently guides it back so that I'm facing the bathroom mirror.

Keeping one hand on my cheek and the other around my chest, she moves her head to the side and smiles at me in the mirror… it's that cat-that-got-the-cream smile that's absolutely unique to Mac. She's luminous, glowing – and I think to myself that I've never seen her look so beautiful.

'I'm sorry I fell asleep', she says, 'I wanted to wait up for you.'

I try to turn my head again, but the arm around my chest tightens and the one on my cheek stays firm. I'm pressed between the sink and her firm-yet-soft body, and sexual desire stirs again, stronger than it has any right to in a man this tired.

'Keep looking in that mirror, sailor,' she says, her voice as warm, rich and silky as the finest red wine. 'What do you see?'

'Uhh… I see a drop-dead gorgeous woman and her completely bewildered husband. What the hell is going on, Mac? I mean, I'm guessing the appointment went well but….'

'I'll tell you what I see in that mirror,' she interrupts, and her voice drops to a whisper. 'I see a wonderful man who's going to be a dad for the fourth time before the end of the year, and a woman who can't even imagine how she got so lucky.'

My heart seems to drop from my chest to my feet and then to jump back up again. I make another attempt to turn around, and this time she lets me. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I look into her eyes, struggling to understand what she means.

Her laugh rings out, clear as a bell, and she nods her head excitedly, emphatically. 'Yes Harm, yes, we're pregnant.'

I still can't speak, but I can laugh with joy and hold her tight – and I do, for a long moment. When I draw back to look at her for a moment, there are tears in her eyes, and as she reaches up to touch my cheek, I realize that there are tears in mine too.

'Did you eat yet?' she asks, moving her arms up my body to link them behind my neck, 'I made dinner. I was going to tell you everything Dr. Ross said over a romantic, candlelit dinner.'

'I… Sarah, this is amazing.'

'It is, isn't it? I couldn't believe it when Dr. Ross told me. So… you hungry?'

'No… are you?'

'Well, not for food, but when it comes to the hunk in my arms, dressed in nothing but boxers and a smile… well, that's another question altogether. Harm, you're adorable – after all this time, you're blushing!'

(I'm _not b_lushing.)

She takes me by the hand, and leads me to our bed, and we lay there, her head resting on my chest, my hand resting on the slight curve of her stomach, as she tells me everything the doctor told her… the precautions we'll have to take, the appointments that have been scheduled, what we can look forward to in the coming months. Then we make long, slow, leisurely love, in celebration of the best news we've had since we brought our children home.

A couple of hours later, we're sated but still wide awake, talking about everything and nothing at all. Every few minutes, we urge each other to get some sleep, but we're both too excited to even think of sleep. Thankfully, it's Friday night, and we don't have to worry about school and work tomorrow. As usual, the kids will wake us up at some insanely early hour, but at least we'll get to nap during the day. Suddenly, Mac sits up, resplendent in her glorious nudity (yes, I know I sound like a dime-store novel, but my wife's beauty inspires me to poetry – and sadly, I'm no poet).

'So…,' she says, 'if we're going to stay up all night like a couple of lovesick teenagers – and it seems we are – we'll need sustenance. I'm going to get a couple of those delicious brownies you made yesterday. Want one?'

'At this hour?'

'Trust me, you're going to need your strength, Harm, because I'm only just getting started with you.' She climbs out of bed, closes her eyes and stretches her arms languorously above her head, showing all her assets to their best advantage, looking like some goddess of pleasure. 'I don't know, it's like finding out I'm pregnant has given me this supernatural surge of energy.'

'Play nice Mac, I'm exhausted but just looking at you and listening to you talk about supernatural surges of energy, is giving me ideas and making me feel superhuman too… I've never made a promise to you that I couldn't keep, and I don't intend to start now.'

Mac laughs again, it's her low, slow and sexy laugh, and I know I'm a goner. I'm going to make a promise, and I'm damn well going to keep it. 'What do you mean _play nice Mac_?' she replies, 'I'm always nice to you.'


End file.
